It's Me You Need To Show How Deep Is Your Love
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Meg is new in La Push and when she meets the boys, she deosn't talk much with Embry, why is that? Sorry really bad summary for the oneshot.


**WELL , HERE IS A ONESHOT THAT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I was cleaning around my new house in La Push when I hear a knock on my front door. I opened. In front of me stood a group of really tall men giving me their back:**

**"****H****i****! Did you want anything?" I asked them politely. They turned around and looked at me.**

**"H****i!" one said.**

**"H****i" I smiled.**

**"M****y name is Seth and these are my friends" he introduced himself shaking my hand.**

**"P****leasure to meet you" I shook his hand too.**

**"S****o, you are my new neighbor?" Seth asked.**

**"Y****eah" I laughed a bit at his cheerfulness " Looks like it"**

**"W****ell, I wanted to say hello to you" he informed me.**

**"W****ell, thanks" I looked confused at the other boys who were looking at this tall and slender boy who had his gaze fixed on me.**

**"O****h! don't worry about them! They are my friends!" he exclaimed.**

**"H****e is Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul and Embry" he pointed at each one of them. When he pointed to Embry I looked at him as if captivated by him.**

**"P****leasure to meet you" I smiled to all of them. I saw how Embry run away without saying anything.**

**"D****on't worry about him!" Jacob reassured me.**

**"Y****eah! He has something to do" Quil finished.**

**"O****h ok!" I said. But deep inside of me I was worried that maybe I said something I shouldn't or my actions were out of place.**

**"S****ee you around, …. "Paul started.**

**"W****e didn't catch your name" Seth said.**

**"****Meg" I said.**

**"S****ee you around, Meg" Paul smirked and then the boys walked away from my house to the woods.**

**Days passed and I became good acquaintances with the boys. They were really kind towards me. Even though, I didn't speak much with Embry Call I had these feelings inside of me that made me nervous whenever I was alone with him.**

**I was walking through the wood searching for some examples for my research. I stumbled over a fallen branch. I scratched my knees:**

**"S****heesh! What a silly fall I had!" I exclaimed to no one in particular frustrated for my clumsiness. I started standing up , but fell again to the soil. "Now, I have a sprained ankle. Great! What else could happen to me!" I said angrily.**

**I heard branches snap from in front of me. I looked up and saw in the distance some brown eyes glistening in between the trees. I was scared so I tried to get up again, but fell again. Whatever was that was watching me neared me and I could see a really big wolf with gray with black spots fur. The wolf was freakishly bigger than any other wolf I have ever seen. I was trembling from fear as I knew what was going to happen next:**

**"****I'm not going to hurt you" I started with fear in my voice as I looked at the wolf " Please don't hurt me" I could feel the tears laving my eyes.**

**The wolf's eyes softened and neared me. I backed up against a tree noticing the wolf nearing me.**

**"P****lease, please" I begged and the wolf continued getting closer to me. The wolf's face was centimeters apart from mine "don't eat me" I whispered fearing the worst.**

**However, what happened next shocked me. The wolf licked my face and then nuzzled me.**

**"Y****ou won't eat me?" I asked feeling stupid. The wolf barked as if laughing. I tried to stand up again but couldn't. The wolf lowered himself so that I could grab onto it and help myself get up. I grabbed its fur gently and hoisted ****herself up. I was walking side by side with a gigantic wolf helping me. We arrived to the woods borders and the wolf stopped. I looked at it:**

**"T****hank you and sorry for thinking that you were going to eat me" I said as I cherished its soft fur. The wolf closed its eyes relaxing under my hand. Then it opened its eyes locked them with mine. I had the feeling that I was looking at the eyes of the man that I liked, Embry Call. But that was impossible! Anyway, the wolf pushed me gently out of the woods and with one last look to it I stumbled to my house.**

**Next day arrived and decided to go to the doctor. When I exited my house I bumped into something hot almost making me fall. I waited for me to fall, but someone grabbed me by the waist stopping me from falling and nearing me to him.**

**"A****re you ok?" asked Embry's voice. I looked up and locked eyes with him**

**"Y****eah! Thanks" I looked down blushing from the closeness of our bodies. He separated from me quickly almost making me lose balance "Did you want anything?"**

**"W****ell, I heard that you hurt yourself on the woods" he said blushing a bit.**

**"Y****eah!" I smiled " I was going to the doctor" I informed him as I started walking.**

**"L****et me take you" he offered.**

**"T****hanks" I smiled again and he guided me to his car. Once we arrived to the doctor. We were greeted with comments like: "how cute!" " you two are meant for each other" "is she your girlfriend, boy?". We exited the doctor clinic with our faces red as tomatoes. I have a severe sprain on my ankle and needed to rest. Embry drove to my house and made sure that I was resting on my bed. Then I was left alone, thinking about the similarity between Embry's eyes and the wolf's.**

**Days passed and I decided to continue with my research. It was a windy day and I was on the cliffs taking some photos of the flora up there. I finished my pictures and left the camera on he floor and picked my notebook. The wind caught up speed and was blowing fiercely. The notebook flew form my hands. I was fighting the wind to go back to the woods. I saw in the distance the wolf that helped me the other day running towards me:**

**"H****elp me" I screamed to it losing balance and falling down the cliffs. The wolf jumped and caught me in its paws. Cold water filled my lungs and then I lost consciousness.**

**I was woken up by someone calling my name:**

**"P****lease, wake up" the voice begged.**

**"H****uh?" I opened my eyes and saw a blurred image in front of me.**

**"G****lad you are awake!" the person hugged me. I felt as the blurriness of my eyes disappeared, as well as, the cold on my body "I thought that I lost you. I was so scared" the voice cried. I separated from the person and was surprised to see Embry there with so much worry on his eyes that hurt me.**

**"****Embry?"**

**"Y****es? You ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.**

**"Y****es." I neared him because I was cold. Sensing this he placed his arm around my shoulder rand neared me to him even more. I laid my head on his shoulder. That was when I remembered the wolf:**

**"W****here is the wolf?" I asked him worriedly.**

**"****Meg" he said placing a lock of my dark brown hair behind my ear and looking at me straight into my pale blue eyes "There is something I need to tell you"**

**"W****hat is it? Is it hurt?" I was scared for the health of the wolf.**

**"T****he wolf is me, Meg" he withdrew his arm form me and looked at the sand waiting for me to run or something.**

**"****I knew it" I whispered. He looked at me surprised " I knew that there was something ! That you were hiding me something!" I told him.**

**"****Meg…" I cut him.**

**"B****ecause I cannot understand how you all can be so hot!" I blushed when I said the last part and Embry smirked " I mean, temperature"**

**"Y****eah, yeah" he laughed.**

**"T****ell me, what is it? Are you radioactive or something?" he laughed and then dragged me to him again as he noticed that I was shivering.**

**"N****o, we are werewolves! "**

**"S****o, you were the wolf that helped me?" I asked him.**

**"P****lease don't eat me" he mocked me.**

**"T****hat was not funny!" I pouted and turned away from him " I thought that I was going o have a heart attack"**

**"S****orry" he said as he turned me around setting me on his lap "But, it was funny from my point of view" he laughed again I smacked him lightly on the shoulder and chuckled "I could never hurt you, Meg" he looked me in the eyes and I felt myself melt in his embrace "You are the reason I life"**

**"****Embry…" I was cut by him.**

**"T****here is this thing called imprinting. Basically, when you find the one who is meant for you. You cannot think of any other person but her. You want to protects her with your life. You want to make her happy. I imprinted in you, Meg" he informed me and looked away form my eyes.**

**"****I thought that you hated me or something" I chuckled.**

**"N****o, I'm too shy you know" he informed me.**

**"T****hen, show me how deep is your love, Embry" I smiled at him.**

**He looked me in the eyes and the crashed his lips on mine. It was like being in heaven. The man I liked was a werewolf. The man I liked was kissing me. The man I loved felt the same way for me.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF T.**

**THANKS FOR READING IT.**


End file.
